


Interlude

by HuideYi



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuideYi/pseuds/HuideYi
Summary: Late-night questions. (10/28/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is so short, I debated whether or not to post it. In fact, this header is *almost* as long as the fic itself. 149 words of silliness.  


* * *

"Hey, Mal?"

"Hmmm?" Malcolm blinked drowsily, Trip's voice rousing him from the twilight sleep of a very satisfied man.

"Do you ever feel like our life is...you know...scripted? Like someone's writing down everything we're gonna do?"

Malcolm rolled over onto his side and looked at his lover. Trip's head was propped in one of his hands, and he was smiling lazily. His other hand wandered to Malcolm's chest and started idly drawing patterns. Malcolm sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head drop back onto the pillows. He thought about Trip's question for a moment, but he was distracted as certain parts of him expressed their interest in exploring further realms of satisfaction.

He managed to gasp a response as Trip leaned over and placed a trail of searing kisses along his ribs. "I don't know, love, but if they are, they need to get a life."


End file.
